The Story of Traveler
by Lastpielover
Summary: This is the REAL story of the Elements of War.
1. Prolugue

Prolugue

History of Mankind

Long Before Ponies,long before Equestria,and long before Celestia were an Intelligent race...were

Humans

Bipedal Mammals,two arm,two legs-they were an intelligent race lead by many leaders and many wars. Unlike ponies they devolop from war,constit war from a rock to the nuclear bomb they made many weapons while ponies had limited.

From the Mesopotamia Empires to the Nazi Empire humans had constant wars...

Humans had a horrible history but yet a advanced one at least...they made many advancements in science and tech. They did have peacefuls periods but what were later interupted by wars,caused by many was a goal to make their people happy turned to horrible greed for more land...

Then the Elements of War were created.

In the first world war, a human, a man only known as the Time Traveler created the elements. Just as Celestia made the Elements of Harmony from their elements, Unlike Traveler,Traveler made them from his expirences. Traveler was just as old as the alicorns Luna and was different from his peers even as a youth he tried to figure out how to travel through time. Its unknown who he was or when he was born but the traveler was smart. Traveler was believed to discovered the secrets of life. Except there was a catch to the immortallity, Traveler had two chooses:One was to end mankind or have his love, his love of his life-to die.

Traveler couldn't chose, just as early he was different he wasn't greedy or had pride. He waited before he chose but before he could his love became sick. Traveler coudn't find a cure, Traveler tried everything even the cure to cancer but nothing worked. Traveler never gave up, he even gave up everything for her even his own arm. One day,Traveler's wife told Traveler to give up and take immortallity-and let her die.

Traveler refused, he would never choose that chose he did everything to help her. Then one day he had the same sickness his wife had. On the last day of his wife's life she told him to give up and take it-Traveler did.

Traveler's wife died, Traveler was heartbroken but strong he led on his life.

Traveler was at the time of World War II, the elements were then seperated into orbs. Made into six-the same number as Harmony. Over all the wars from World War II to the war in "Nam" the elements were given to many.

Traveler was American and he trusted his own country men but he wasn't pure American. Traveler was from a country Indonasia. So he gave them to many countries but the last known ones were from different time periods countries:Soviet Russia,Nazi Germany,Vietnam War Time America,Modern Japan,Modern China,and himself.

But the year 20- the world humanity ended as all element of war were loose. Traveler gathere people from 1939 to modern times. He gathered many of unqiue skills, not all were smart but were able to continue mankind. Traveler didn't just gathered them he then put the ones into cyrotubes in three bunkers each were located in the last resorts of nature before humans killed everything else with the great war.

One Located in a forest,one in a mountian,and one under a tree. Traveler put guardians to protect each one but after each guardian was placed he disappered.

Then the ponies were the dominate species,humans which ended their time,unknown on how they died Traveler was the only one to know.

For the bunkers they had thier time too so they released the humans in certain time...which is when the elements are found. The mountian bunker would open first,next the tree bunker,then the forest bunker.

Traveler only left a book,the book was locked and the only way to open it was to say these words:

"Time,Time,Think of Time" "Time,Time,Think of War" "Time,Time,I am here"

The words spoke of-

"-the return of Traveler." Twilight was reading a book on myths and tales in the middle of the day in Ponyville."I wonder..."Twilight was re-reading the information on the bunkers,"So one is under a tree...hmm..."

"Maybe it could be real...nah...maybe just another-" Twilight then remembered Pinkie Pie's twitching,"Maybe-"

Out of the blue Spike who looked as if he fell in a hole,"Twilight! Come quick!"Spike recently came from the front doors."Applejack found something under one of the apple trees!"Spike had dirt all of his feet and alot on his tale...

HA! CLIFFHANGER!

Twilight:Dang it! You could at least let me know what happens!

Me:What?You like the story?At least this ones great right?

the others...they stink.

Previos Story me:HEY!

Me:Well now lets end this.

CLIFFHANGER!

P.S:Please tell me how it goes say "choose" or "Chose" or others!


	2. The Short Stories

Chapter One

The Bunkers

"It was a rainy day in Ponyville it was around noon when all of this happened. As for me I don't know how it happened but I sure know one thing though, there are ponies after all"

The cold rainy day in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash on the other hand was nowhere to be seen or anypony. Only Spike and his worried face, small dragon was the only one to be seen. Now the only movement was Twilight and Spike as they head toward Apple Acres. "So Spike what is happening?"Twilight was confused but kept going,"I don't know actually if you want to know." Twilight then looked at Spike,"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Twilight was confused, after all this seems important,"I mean all of it happened to fast, Applejack asked me to help dig up a dead apple tree somewhere close to the farm...

Everything seems to fit in,"Wait so whats so adnormal to about digging up a tree?" Spike swallowed hard,"While I we were digging I hit a huge object." Spike then tried to straighten his tail while talking," This is not pony made it was hard and felt if it was a rock." Twilight then smirked,"Maybe its just a rock." Spike just shook his head,"No this was something-made of metal."

Canterlot...

In Canterlot somewhere deep in Canterlot stood two guards, one was apperently new as the other one is his mentor. Both were going through the castle's great hallways then ended at an old door,"Ok, now your first task...is to clean the room."The mentor then opened the door to show a huge web of spider webs,"Um...I think you'll need this."The guard handed him a old broom. The guard on the other hand stared at the broom and then at the room,"What is this room used for?"

The mentor shrugged,"I don't know we really never ask the princess questions."Then the guard patted his hoof on the newbie,"Don't worry all guards have to clean this room time to time." Then he went the way back, the guard looked at the room,"Maybe enlisting in as a royal guard was a bad idea..."

The Everfree Forest...

...Zecora was just done finding all the ingredents. In the Everfree Forest stood outside the zebra and her cauldron. In the cauldron was a bubbling purple liquid and by it was a Zecora stirring the liquid. In front of Zecora is a book which held her most ancient spells,Zecora on the other hoof was flipping through the pages. Zecora then stopped at one particular page, which shown a ancient writings. Zecora then started chant out of the book, the cauldron started to bubble and then steam...

BUCK OFF CLIFFHANGER!

Cliffhanger:Make Me!

You:ARGH!(Punches Cliffhanger)

Cliffhanger:UGH!

You:Get the %^* out of here you %&$%& peice of ^%$!

Me:(Punches you) Well wait for next chapter!


	3. Bunker A1

Chapter Two

The Discovery

The Guard's Story

"I have no idea how these ponies live on sweets!-Sweets! Litterally how can they live on this sugar espically that pink one."

In Canterlot, rainy and cloudy just like Ponyville, was the castle and its great towers and royal rooms. Except where a new guard is, for him where he was is covered with ancient cobblestone and thick spider webs. The guard just started on cleaning the room, the room on the other hand was still covered in webs. To the guard it was almost easy until he hit a hard part of the web. The web was really thick and hard as if the room was never cleaned."And Captian said the room was cleaned time to time." As the guard cleared the room,"Wait what is this?" The guard spotted an inscription in stone which reads: "Must be cleared by-" The guard then cleared the rest to reveil the year and date. The guard was surpised yet dumbfounded,"This place haven't been cleared for a thoasand years!" His voice echoed through out the room and into the hallway,"Whoops, I almost forgot that the princess is holding an important meeting with the governor of-" In the guard's mind he reliezes he is talking to himself. The guard shrugged and went straight back to cleaning...

Ten minutes later...

The room was half cleared and in the middle of the room stood a huge wall of spider webs. The room was apperently empty half way and all it had is its mossy walls. Then colt tried everything to clear the web wall even his own magic wouldn't work."How am I suppose to clear this wall..." Then in instent an idea popped up,"Wait maybe I should-no this spell is only used to defeat the enemy not to clear a wall of we-" Again the colt reliezed he is talking to himself,"Ok I'm doing it."

The colt then went back out the entrance and backed up a certain distance, he was dirty and not in uniform due to the fact he had to take it off while cleaning. Thinking to himself he tried to remember the spell. Apperently the colt learned the spell from and ancient book from an old library in Ponyville awhile back."I hope this works." The colt then readied his horn, instead of a glowing horn it showed a huge magical burst of magic. Then all the magic was concentrated to form an orb of bright magic. The orb was then fired at the wall of webs, creating a huge explosion to go through out Canterlot. The magic apperently destroyed the wall but creating a huge shake go through out the castle. The colt was pushed back a few feet and knocked off his feet. The colt was buried in a pile of spider webs. The colt then poked out his head to see the aftermath, the room was ok and the webs were all gone. Except of sitting there awed the colt quickly got up.

The colt realized that after the shake the captain and the other guards will start searching Canterlot for the source-and he is the source. The colt then shoke off any other webs stuck on his body and then headed toward the room. The room was still empty put it fully reveiled a blasted door. To the colt the door was strange and unique to him so he walked cautionly toward the door. The smoke didn't clear up yet but the only thing that was shown was a metal plate showing:

"Bunk 2.0"

The colt didn't know what that mean't or what is going on. First the colt only wanted to clear a wall of web but end up making a hole in the room. "I hope Cap doesn't get mad at me." The colt said while clearing the smoke," I hope this doesn't get Celestia ma-" The colt was stunned as to find out the hole opened up a huge room.

In the room showed a stone floor with a tall ceiling and huge walls, the walls were at least eleven feet tall. The floor was as smooth as Canterlot's floors and the ceiling only showed a dirt ceiling but seemed to be well packed in. In the middle stood endless rows of hugetubes which were held up by the floor. There were two floors of the tubes first was endless and second was on a platform and only held ten tubes. On the left wall was a huge door which had a hard metal lock and on the far right the same. The signs showing what the rooms are were hard for the colt to read but only made out the left one,"Armory' No wait 'Inventtory' No...Ah-Ha! Its says wet-pens!" Wet-pens? Then colt was confused, by now the colt should have passed out by looking apon the sight but by his training he was able to exam the area. The whole place was like a his old huge lab back at the tree library in Ponyville.

On the floor in front of each row was painted symbols or flags, on one row in particlar was a row that intrested the colt."A hammer and a...hmm...a sickle." Then the colt had a flashback from one of the books from the library showing this symbol."I thought that was just a myth." The colt then look up at the sign up top the row,"So-ve-it Union hmm...I never heard of that before...

You:Dammit CLIFFHANGER!

Cliffhanger:What? I have to its my job!

You:NO! Your job is to buck off thats what!

Cliffhanger:Hey! If you want to argue about why don't you come and hit me!

You:Oh you son of a bi-

Me:Calm down you two blame ending for it.

Ending:I'm Not even suppose to do anything yet!

Me:Ok then blame the guard in this chapter!

Colt Guard:HEY!

Cliffhanger:Ok! OK! lets get it over with!


End file.
